Family Life
by Preppi101
Summary: Sequel to She's Whos? Booth and Brennan have their lovely children. When a familiar killer comes back will their children be safe?
1. Prologue

AN: Sequel to my lovely story She's Whos? Please review! This one is going to jam packed with fluff, mystery, babies, and B&B! Woo hoo! I called this, this because it's the only thing I came up with so any other name ideas would be wonderful. Everyday for the Booth and Brennan kids should be the best day. If you haven't read that one you need to because this won't make any god damn sense. I have a mouth like a truck driver. Sorry.

Summary: Sequel to She's Whos? Booth and Brennan have their lovely children. When a familiar killer comes back will their children be safe????

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue...

Brennan and Booth's family ended in their lovely little girl Sammy Booth her father calls her. Sammy was about six. Kacen was about eight. Mackenzie and Wyatt were going on ten and way too excited about it. Parker was turning twenty soon and Maddie was going to be twenty four. Jeez, was their family getting old.

" Samantha, Kacen, Mackenzie and Wyatt come on". Brennan yelled up the stairs.

" Coming". Mackenzie and Wyatt answered.

" Kacen River and Samantha Jordan lets go". Brennan said. Then her six year old daughter came down the stairs. Followed by Kacen, Mackenzie, and Wyatt. Brennan helped Samantha get her coat on. Booth was outside starting the car so it would be a little warmer. It was the traditional pumpkin patch trip and Maddie and Parker were going to be joining them. Maddie's husband was still a Marine and she was in her last years of med school. They were ready to have a family too. Parker was going to be the FBI agent of the family. Maddie had a huge surprise for her parents. She was pregnant for the very first time and she was having triplets. It was a shocker but after two years of trying it was their only option. She was due in February and it was October. They were having girls. With school and everything there was no time to see her parents. She was so ready to become a mom. Brennan and Booth loaded the gang into the SUV and started driving towards the pumpkin patch where they were meeting Parker, Carrie, Maddie and Andrew.

" I was thinking Emily and Emma". Maddie said looking down at her huge round belly.

" Evangeline"?

" Emily after your grandmother and Evangeline after your mother would be really cute".

" So Emily, Emma, and Evangeline"?

" Yep. Emily Grace, Emma Elizabeth, and Evangeline Caitlin".

" What are their full names going to be"?

" Emily Grace Jennifer Amberlyn Jacobson, Emma Elizabeth Gabrielle Sierra Jacobson, and Evangeline Caitlin Madison Sydney Phoenix Jacobson".

" Wow. Emily, Emma, and Evangeline. Do you think we can handle it"?

" Yeah. I'll just fall back a lot and then it goes from there babe". She smiled taking his hand and squeezing. She wasn't able to wear her wedding rings because the girls made her swell up so bad. They made it to the pumpkin patch and saw her parents waiting outside the car with the kids. Parker and Carrie holding hands and talking while sitting on the back of his pick up. Maddie got out first and her mom's jaw dropped. Andrew followed her around the car and took her hand.

" Madalyn Grace". Her mother said in a tone she wasn't to fond of.

" Yes I'm pregnant and it's triplets. Girls. Emily, Emma, and Evangeline. I should be giving birth to them next month as an early birthday present. Schools good. Andrew's going to be working for NCIS. And I'm very, very happy". She smiled knowing she had to cover her ass from her mother's wrath. They spent the night picking out pumpkins and making family memories just like old times. It was the time that no one could replace. Brennan and Booth were going to be grandparents and that was hard to even comprehend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well there's that. I'm proud of this and can't wait to see your feedback. I don't bite people leave any kind of comment you want. My baby ( she's whos?) had a baby ( this one). Please, please review people! I do this for fun, to build my writing skills and to know that people enjoy my take on something. And the school year has just started. And I need it. Thanks guys. I love all my friends on here and hope you'll stick around for the ride!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Woo hoo! Real chapter. And btw if you read my story Married Life this is no relation to it. It's my story I can do what ever the hell I want to it. Maddie's 24 and the triplets are here. And I know people who were in their twenty's and had triplets so I'm just going off of them. Um... Can anyone guess who the very familiar killer is? Because I kind of stole the idea from another fanfic but the person is the original and they never caught them, well in my story they well trust me. Lets get this show on the road.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

December was the month that Maddie dreaded the most. It was winter and Emily, Emma, and Evangeline were only six weeks old. She was tired, pissed, and ready to sleep. Her babies were keeping her up and in the time she had she was doing homework. And Andrew's uncle Vinnie died. Being some Italian isn't the good thing. When the entire family's mob is there in that tiny Brooklyn cathedral, and it seriously is a mob. His mom's brothers have the families mafia. Uncle Paulie took over. Andrew and Maddie always had their Italian family if something happened. Uncle Paulie loved his great nieces and his nephews wife too much to let something happen to them. Maddie was sitting at her counter cup of coffee in her hand waiting for her husband to come home. Emily, Emma, and Evangeline were asleep for the first time in a long time. And she had peace and quiet. Her cell started buzzing.

" Hello". She answered.

" Hey honey". Brennan said.

" Hey mom. Is everything okay"?

" Yeah. Just wondering if you were alive".

" I am. This is so hard. Jeez, when it was hard to get pregnant and then I did and it was triplets I thought I was going to die. Now they're here and won't stop crying. I've had a couple papers turned in got A's of course but I need some time to go out with the girls and possibly have a drink or twelve".

" I was like that with you when you were that age. Just take a deep breath and relax. I have to go Mackenzie's got a game tonight".

" Well tell her I love her and all of them and I'll talk to you later. Bye mom".

" Bye honey. I love you".

" I love you too". Maddie said and hung up. She waited for one of the girls to wail out because mommy wasn't there. All of her girls looked a like. And they weren't daddy's girl either which surprised her. Maddie passed down the dark hair and blue eyes. They were Brennan's alright. She heard the front door and saw Andrew walk through. He stomped his feet on the mat and then slipped his boots off.

" Hey baby". He greeted her with a kiss.

" Hey". She smiled lazy at him.

" Girls give you any trouble"?

" Not really just I'm tired". She rested her forehead on his chest.

" Go get some sleep I'll take over the girls".

" Paulie called. Their thinking Lorenzo hired the hit on Vinnie".

" Dammit".

" Baby, we're not going to Brooklyn for you to hire a hit on Lorenzo. Paulie said that Ricky and baby Nicky know where Lorenzo is".

" Lorenzo could be coming after you and the girls".

" Drew, Paulie won't anything happen to the girls and I. He's sending Mark and Jeff. He knows that this big Italian family isn't compared to the Lombardo's".

" I know. But baby, this is the mafia we're talking about. If Lorenzo's crew finds out Paulie told you that Lorenzo hired the hit on Vinnie it isn't going to be pretty".

" My dad has spent years trying to put Lorenzo away because of Anthony. Anthony is your Uncle who is going to get whacked because he didn't listen to Dereck".

" Why"?

" Gabriel Lorenzo has killed several people in the last decade or two. I know several of his guys. When I married I knew the mob drama was going to come a long with it. I know if something happens to Paulie it's you or Greg taking it over. And most likely it's you. Emily, Emma, and Evangeline are going to grow up knowing this life like the back of their hands because this is the life I'm having. Babe, someone has to get Lorenzo out so we can get to Antonia".

" Antonia isn't going to go down with out a fight".

" Yeah. I know. Antonia is going to fight for her innocence. If my dad finds out about this. He's never going to forgive me. We need to get Lorenzo out of he way so we can get to Antonia. Being the mob babe she is, she'll try and run. I'm a better mob babe than she is by a long shot. My parents have no clue the Vinnie got murdered". Her phone started buzzing.

" What's up Paulie"?

" Lorenzo, got whacked before I go to him".

" Sal got to him".

" Maddie, you can't tell your parents. I know this sucks but that's because Tony didn't listen to me".

" Sal killed him Paulie. The next thing Antonia's going to do is kill every single Lombardo or Lombardo wife in the country".

" Call your dad and say you need security".

" Paulie, where's Mark and Jeff"?

" Coming. It's taking them longer than expected. Get into your guys' mob clothes".

" I don't know if my dress will fit".

" It will. I know. Do it". Paulie said and the hung up.

" Mod clothes"? Andrew questioned. Maddie nodded. They went into their bedroom and quickly changed. The red dress, had a slit the went up about mid thigh on her right side and it hugged her in all the right places. Andrew had is pin stripped suit and his hat on. They slipped their shoes on and then went to go get the girls ready when they started crying. They got the girls in the car seats and waited for Jeff to call. He had to take them to the safe house. Jeff called Andrew and told him he was there. They piled into the car and Mark locked the house up. They needed to get away because of Antonia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan was sitting down stairs in her living room, reading a journal and listening to the kids fight up stairs. Booth still wasn't home from work.

" Mom! Wyatt's annoying me"! Mackenzie yelled from upstairs. Brennan sighed. Having four kids living in the house was hard.

" Wyatt Alexander! Stop annoying your sister"!

" That was Kacen"! He yelled.

" Kacen River, front and center"! Brennan heard Kacen groan. She smiled. Kacen thumped his way down the stairs.

" Mom". He whined. " It was Wyatt. I swear".

" Kacen go get Wyatt for me". Kacen's face lit up. He ran up the stairs and yelled at Wyatt saying mom wanted to see him. The ten year old came down the stairs, and faced his mom.

" Leave your sister alone".

" That's no fair Mackenzie or Samantha don't get yelled at and then I do".

" Wyatt, leave you sister alone".

" Mom, it wasn't me. Samantha's up there screaming because Kacen is bugging her. And Mackenzie is just trying to get me in trouble".

" Mackenzie Christine and Samantha Jordan down here now. And you too Kacen River". The three kids walked down the stairs and stood next to Wyatt in front of their mother. In order. It went Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Samantha. Seeing the height ranges was kind of weird for Brennan. Wyatt and Mackenzie were about the same height. Then it dropped a tad bit down to Kacen. Then the big difference for Samantha. The kindergartner was the shortest and the smallest child in the family and was going to be forever. Her blue eyes and blonde curls looked to unreal for Brennan. She was used to her children being very either they take after dad or mom. Not kind of both. Mackenzie was also the odd ball it seemed like. She had the curls but dark, dark brown curls that were almost black just like her father. Wyatt and Kacen looked too much like their father. With little hints of their mother.

" Alright guys, daddy isn't home yet and mommy's really tired from work today so go into your own rooms and stay there until I call you down for dinner".

" But-" Mackenzie said. Her mother interrupted her.

" No buts Mackenzie Christine". The kids sighed and went up to their respectable rooms. Mackenzie was decked out in pink and purple. Too girly for Maddie's taste. Samantha on the other hand loved blue and green. Her room was a pale baby blue with a pretty dark green. Her name in white letters above her bed just like Mackenzie's on her pink wall. The pale shades with the darker shades in the girls rooms balanced each other out pretty well. All of the kids slept in the nursery with the pale blue and white clouds down stairs. That had turned into an office when Samantha could move up to her own room. She heard the tv in the family room on Nick. She recognized it was Sponge bob. All of her kids watched the show. It seemed like Maddie and Parker were upstairs with Mackenzie and Wyatt watching that show yesterday. Booth walked through the front door with dinner in his hands.

" Kids, dad's home". Brennan yelled. They heard four enthusiastic 'yeahs' and then four sets of little feet came down the stairs. Brennan and Booth were getting Chinese out for the kids. Mackenzie sat down at the table right next to where her mother. Samantha sat on her dad's end next to Mackenzie and the boys on the other side. They ate dinner talking about school and how they missed Maddie and Parker. At around nine it was time for bed. Baths and showers had been taken and the kids in their pj's. Brennan tucked her girls in while Booth tucked the boys in. She gave each of the a kiss and told them good night. Then switched to go do the boys. After they finished they went back down stairs and changed into their pj's. Life had gotten harder then they expected. Brennan was in her flannel pj bottoms and tank top. She still had a body left from having five kids. She threw her hair up and the forty something year old doc looked good. Booth had his FBI t-shirt and pj bottoms on.

" I think I'm getting too old". He said.

" You're only forty nine. That isn't old".

" You're forty-four".

" Don't remind me". She said pulling down the comforter.

" I don't think you're that old".

" I am. When my twenty four year old daughter gives birth to triplets and is married. I'm old". She said laying down. Booth joined her.

" You're not". He said kissing her temple.

" I am". She said turning the bed lamp off.

" I love you".

" I love you too". She said. She gave him a kiss and closed her eyes. Was their family going to be soon in a crisis? Yeah. But they had no idea.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: First real chapter. If you don't like my story then don't read it. I've been getting a lot of stupid reviews lately. I'm tired of it. I usually don't care but there's been a lot of stuff going on and so I do care. I do this for fun. And because I need something to keep my mind off of school. I'm tired and cranky by the time I see the reviews. I really want to say thank you to my friends who are both named Emily because no matter what they love me. I want to dedicate this to them. I love you guys!!!!! Thanks for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: The real chapter two! Woo hoo! This is for Maddie's Aunt Tiva4evaxx. ( inside joke) Without her I'd be lost. So here goes nothing :)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie was sitting in the nursery in the safe house with her daughter Emily soothing her back to sleep. She was happy her two other six week old daughters didn't wake up. Emily let out a wail.

" Oh come on Emily Grace, please fall asleep for mommy". She pleaded at the crying newborn. She sighed when it wasn't working. Then Evangeline started crying followed soon by Emma. Mark and Andrew walked into the nursery and picked up both children.

" I'm tired". Maddie said near tears. She hadn't slept in weeks. And now all her girls were sleeping.

" I know honey. When they next wake up call comes I'll have Jeff help. I want you to sleep".

" I just want to go home and be a family".

" We have to wait and see what happens with Antonia". Evangeline snuggled into her fathers chest. He smiled.

" I thought they would love their mommy more than they love their daddy".

" They love you a lot honey".

" I'm tired, cranky, and need my mommy".

" We can't have any contact with them until we get Antonia out of the way".

" Andrew you're an NCIS agent for Christ sakes. How can you not know where she is"?

" Baby, I'm trying everything I can to insure our children's safety".

" Tell that to the Director". Andrew nodded understanding what she meant. He didn't like his bosses boss one bit.

" I thought being the big sister of crying babies was hard. It's nothing compared to being the mother of them". Andrew walked over to his wife and kissed her hair.

" Be lucky they weren't born in December". She mumbled smiling.

" Why"?

" December Noelle Grace Evangeline". She smiled.

" December for a child. Wow".

" August Peridot. January Nicole Garnet. Lillian November".

" Wow".

" I like weird names. One of my middle names is Phoenix".

" Yeah I know."

" I'm going to go sleep. If they wake up tell me. They might need to be fed."

" I will." Maddie gave him a kiss then went back to the bedroom and fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

He was leaving. She wasn't happy. It was her husband leaving for a tour. Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth-Jacobson's husband Andrew Gabriel Antonio Jacobson was leaving for duty. She sighed. He had to go. He was in his uniform and couldn't have looked sexier.

" I don't want you to go." She said tears welling up in big blue eyes. They had only been married for two weeks. A week in Paris then it's bye bye.

" I have to. I promise I'll come home."

" Drew, I love you so much."

" I love you too honey." He said. His name was called. They released the intertwined hands and a big kiss was all she needed to be reassured. He walked away. He mouthed I love you. And she blew him a kiss. She left and went home crying. Four months he was going to be gone.

Four months later...

He was coming home. To her. She was happy. She'd gotten a couple new tattoo's and a piercing she loved. She waited at the gate for him to come home. She saw him and smiled. His rugged look was too much of turn on. His skin was nice and golden tan set his green eyes on fire. They looked too good. She started running towards him. He dropped his bags and opened his arms. It was like a scene from a movie. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Hey baby." He whispered into her ear.

" Hey." She said turning to face him. She gave him a kiss. He tasted salty. He smelled the really guy like smell that she loved. He was too perfect. They stood like that for a few minutes before leaving for home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie woke up to the screaming of three babies. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sighed. She looked at the clock. The blue numbers read 7:30. It was breakfast time. She got up and her feet hit the ice cold hardwood floor. She immediately retracted her legs. She slipped them back on the floor still in shock about how cold the floor was and walked across the hall. The six week old triplets did not like what daddy was doing. He was getting them ready so they could eat. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his shoulder.

" Want to help?" He asked her. She nodded against his warmth. She untangled her arms and walked over to the other side of him and saw a restless Evangeline.

" Want mommy to make it all better sweetie?" She cooed lovingly at the infant. Evangeline stopped and looked up at her mom. She gave her a gummy smile. Maddie smiled back and started getting her ready. When she finished, Emily needed to be finished. She sighed and went over to her daughter. Evangeline was in her own little world babbling and drooling. Maddie finished Emily and then the girls were done. She was tired. It was breakfast time. Emily and Emma first then Evangeline. They fed the Emily and Emma then burping time. Maddie had Emily on her should and gently started patting her back. Emma was the first to burp. Maddie smiled. She was going to take after her mother. Emily did a little bit later. Then it was princess Evangeline's turn. She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger just like her sisters. But the preferred their mother over anybody. Kind of weird how that worked out. She fed Evangeline then burped her. She layed down the pink baby blanket and layed all three of them on it. In this order, Emily, Evangeline, Emma. Just like they were born.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

On an operating table waiting for her little girls to come into the world, Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth-Jacobson sighed and hoped her baby girls were alright.

" Alright baby A should be here soon." Maddie's doctor announced. She took a deep breath waiting for that cry. A few seconds later Emily Grace Jennifer Amberlyn Jacobson was born. She weighed four pounds ten ounces and fourteen inches long. Then the big baby was born Emma Elizabeth Gabrielle Sierra Jacobson. She weighed five pounds even and fourteen and three quarters inches long. Then the smallest baby wazs born Evangeline Caitlin Madison Sydney Phoenix Jacobson. She weighed four pounds even and was thirteen and a half inches long. Small babies, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She sighed. Andrew grabbed a few pics of each of them while they got wheeled away to the NICU.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evangeline let out a grunt getting her mother's attention.

" What sweetie?" Maddie cooed. All three girls looked at her. Six blue eyes looked at her like she was the most important thing in the entire world. No one could ever replace her. She smiled at them. They still needed to grow into their skin but that was later. How you could them apart was by the way they looked at her. Emily always had her blue eyes real big at her mother's voice, Evangeline smiled looking at her, and Emma did both. It was one of those thing Maddie would never understand. Just then Andrew came running in the room.

" Antonia's in D.C." He said trying hard to catch his breath.

" Who's going after her?"

" Sal."

" Sal's here?" Maddie questioned. He nodded. Uncle Sal was going to slit her throat.

" Where'd he find her?"

" She was getting her drug supply."

" She was doing a little side job."

" Yep. South African supplier. It's the same one I've been trying to get my hands on."

" Dang. Who tipped Sal off."

" Mark."

" Mark was seeing if Damien was getting the next shipment." Andrew nodded knowing she was just stating a fact. Damien Lorenzo was a drug dealing man who needed to be whacked.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

Brennan was leaning over a body. A girl. Thirteen years old. Still didn't have an ID. She was buried in a car with another girl. Some kids found it. It looked oddly like the Gravedigger was back. Brennan pushed that thought back. If the Gravedigger was back her children would be in danger all of them. Including Maddie and Parker.

" I got a name."

" Chantelle Renee Esparza-Jacobson." Angela said. Chantelle was found. Andrew's big sister had been missing since she was thirteen. He was only twelve at that time. Chantelle was the most beautiful girl you'd ever seen. She was really his half sister. So was Lythesia. Chantelle and Lythesia were in eighth grade when Chantelle went missing. Part Native American, Mexican completed one half and the other half Italian made up those girls. Lythesia Rebecca Esparza-Jacobson. They went by Esparza in school though.

" Andrew's older sister." Brennan whispered quietly.

" Yeah and the other body found in there was Lucia Rory Esparza. Someone killed Chantelle and her half sister. Lucia, Chantelle, and Lythesia's father passed away shortly after Chantelle and Lucia went missing. Lythesia's other sister who's about Parker's age Sophia Gabrielle Nicole Esparza is waiting in your office. Lythesia should be here soon." Brennan took her gloves off and walked to her office.

" Dr. Brennan." Sophia acknowledged.

" Sophia." Brennan smiled.

" It's Lucia and Chantelle isn't it?" Sophia said cutting to the chase. Brennan nodded.

" I told Lucia to stay on the reservation. But no she didn't listen. I feel so stupid."

" What happened?"

" Lucia was coming to D.C. to see Chantelle and Lythesia. She was only sixteen. Lucia didn't deserve to die. Not when she had just had a baby."

" What's the baby's name?"

" Emmaline Catalina Esparza. She's Lythesia's 'daughter'."

" So Emmaline is Lucia's daughter. She's fifteen?" Sophia nodded.

" I know Lythesia's only twenty eight but she's a good mom. And Emmaline knows her mother disappeared shortly after she was born."

" Well tell Lythesia. I'll be in touch." Brennan said. Sophia shook the woman's hand and then left. The Gravedigger was back. She shuddered at the thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: I end there. School has been really hard lately and haven't had the time to write. So this what comes of it. I know there's a lot of Maddie in this chapter but I love writing her. So that's why. Um... I'm playing a Forrest Gump song for strings so that's pretty cool. My life is so boring. A NCIS marathon on, on Monday! Me and my mom's friend have decided we're going to be in front of the huge tv watching it. We're singing Seasons of Love for Chorus. Well I'm not but I have a lot of friends who are. So that's that. I'm tired and cranky so be good with the reviews. I'm playing Russian Salior's dance also for strings. I'm very musical. What can I say? It comes with me. I'm in love with Tv and music. It explains who I am. Please review! And thanks :)


	4. Chapter 3

AN: So this is a fun chapter for me. Not for the Booth-Brennan family but for me. So here goes nothing. Review :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Andrew got settled back into their house and the girls were sleeping. Maddie was texting her best friend Abby waiting for the shrill cry of one of the girls. Then her phone started ringing to Kings of Leon Use Somebody.

" Hey mom." She answered.

" You need to come to the Jeffersonian quick."

" You found Lucia and Chantelle didn't you?"

" Yep. Gravedigger."

" Be right there." Maddie said hanging up.

" What's going on?"

" Gravedigger. Get the girls ready." They rushed around and got the girls ready. They got them into their car seats and into the SUV before driving to the Jeffersonian. They walked in with the stroller and towards her mother's office.

" What's going on?"

" Gravedigger's back."

" How?"

" He killed Lucia and Chantelle."

" Mom... Mack, Wyatt, Kace, and Sam are in danger."

" I know. Your father's going to get them."

" I'm in danger. Emily, Emma, and Evangeline are in danger."

" Madalyn Grace, I know."

" God dammit! I thought we got him!"

" Maddie, settle down." Andrew said.

" No. I'm not going to calm down when there's a serial killer who by the way has been in my life for years is back."

" Maddie." Brennan said.

" Mom, I grew up knowing a serial killer when I saw one. I'm in med school have my baby girls. I need to know they'll be safe."

" Your dad's on his way." Just then Booth walked in. Maddie ran up to him and practically jumped in his arms. Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Samantha walked in.

" Daddy, he can't be back. He can't be." Maddie sobbed in his arms.

" Madds, I'll take care of it." He said kissing the top of her head.

" Mom, who's back?" Mackenzie asked.

" No one Mack." Parker said walking in. Maddie wiped her tears and went over by Andrew.

" Hannah, Brittany, Jaden, and Jason are in danger too." Maddie said.

" And Carmen."

" Dang it. This is so stupid."

" What's going on!?" Mackenzie asked.

" Mack, do you remember the gravedigger thing I was talking about with Drew?" Maddie asked. Mackenzie nodded. " Well, here's the thing, he's back, and mom and dad need to get him."

" Wow." Wyatt said.

" I know." Mackenzie said. Maddie's phone started ringing to Put a ring on it.

" Hello Abs." She answered.

" Hey. How's a going?"

" Good. What do ya need?"

" Just to talk."

" Abs, I can't really talk. There's a family crisis."

" Alright. Talk to you later. Love you."

" Love you too. Bye." Maddie said then hung up.

" Maddie, everything will be okay."

" You know what, I don't think it will. I'm very happy with my life and I really don't need this."

" Madds, lets go." Andrew whispered in her ear. She nodded.

" Well we're leaving because we actually have lives that are important to us and Antonia Lorenzo is dead." Maddie said. She started pushing the stroller out the door. She pushed them right out of the Jeffersonian. She didn't need any of it. She just didn't.

" Booth, we should get home." Brennan said.

" We should."

" Park, how's Carrie doing?"

" Good. We're still looking for a place, but all in all good."

" Lets go guys. You go home to Carrie." Parker nodded. The Brennan and Booth family left the Jeffersonian fully aware that their lives could change in a second.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

" This whole thing brings me back to when you had to go on tour." Maddie said.

" Remember the one when you were in high school?" Andrew asked. She nodded.

" I was only sixteen." She said barely in a whisper. He leaned over and kissed her temple. He truly loved her. No one could ever change that.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

Maddie was only sixteen and was just waiting for him to come home to her and only her. His first tour. She was so excited to see him. He'd been gone since July and now it's two days after her birthday. He was probably all tan and gorgeous. His hair in that Marine cut and he was probably the size of a stick. She was in her American Eagle destroyed jeans and his favorite shirt on her. His marines t-shirt. She was in her favorite pair of tennis shoes and her auburn curls in a ponytail. You could see her white lace tank top under the Marine t-shirt she had tied in the back with a ponytail. She was too excited to see him. Then she saw him. He was in his uniform and holding his bag. He saw her and opened his arms. She ran so fast and jumped into his arms. The sixteen year old almost knocked him over.

" Jeez Madds, if I'd known you were going to miss me that much I would've probably braced myself for this."

" You came home to me. That's all that matters. I've been with you for almost two years. I couldn't be happier that you came home to me. Me and only me."

" I love you." He said.

" I love you too." She said looking into his green eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

" Feel better?" He asked his forehead resting against hers.

" A little." She smiled back. They stood like that for awhile before leaving hand and hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Babe, you still here?" Drew asked. Maddie shook out of her thought.

" Yeah. Sorry." She said blinking confused.

" Maddie, what's wrong?"

" I'm fine Drew. Just a little tired. I think I'll put the girls down and go get some sleep myself."

" Madds, somethings wrong, what is it?"

" I'm just thinking about a few things. You on tour, the girls, this whole gravedigger thing."

" Baby, don't think about that stuff."

" Drew, I'm only twenty four. When am I gonna tell my parents about four years ago?"

" Why are you bringing that up?" He asked.

" He's our son for god's sake! I never told mom. Never told my dad because I was protecting you and him."

" He's with a family who can love him."

" It should be us raising him. He's probably got green eyes and blonde hair. The perfect little boy."

" He loves them honey. It'll be find."

" That stupid year in North Carolina."

" Honey, Kingston's fine. Karol and Kingsley love him."

" He should be with us." She whispered. The rest of the car ride was silent. It was only four years ago. He was fine. He didn't know about them. It was what was best for Kingston. Maddie and Andrew got the girls out and put them down in the house. Maddie couldn't fall asleep. Only memories of four years ago haunted her. She sighed and finally decided to get on the computer. She logged on to Face book and typed in ' Karol Kadey'. One result came up. It was the woman who'd adopted Kingston. It was Karol, Kingsley, Karla, and Kimberly with Kingston. He was beautiful. Loose blonde curls and big green eyes. He looked so much like Drew. It was amazing. She wanted him back. She needed him back. She wanted to care for him. Her and Drew could. He'd love the girls. It seemed like after Kingston was born; trying to get pregnant was impossible. They had three miscarriages before going to the doctor. Everything was fine. Nothing was making it impossible. They finally decided to try IVF and got three little miracles. Emily Grace, Evangeline Caitlin, and Emma Elizabeth. She smiled. She saw she had a new message from Karol Kadey. It read: _Hello Maddie, Kingston is doing wonderful! I found you on face book because I thought you might want to know what's going on with Kingston. I was recently diagnosed with TB and can no longer take care of Kingston. Kingsley passed away a year ago from a heart attack. The girls are all at college and I have no one to take care of Kingston. I really think he should go to you. I should've realized that a long time ago. Please message me back with an answer so I can get the paper work started. Karol._ Maddie started crying. Was this true? Was she getting her baby boy back?

" Drew!" She yelled. He came running in.

" What? What's wrong!?" He asked quickly.

" Read." She chocked out. He read the short, but bittersweet email.

" Do it." He said quietly.

" Message her back saying we'll take him?" She asked just to make sure. He kissed her. That was the reply she needed. She started typed the quick reply. It read: _I'm so sorry to hear that Karol. As you may know, I have three little girls now so I had to discuss it with Drew. After some thinking, we decided yes. Yes we'll take him back. _Then she hit send. She smiled. She was finally going to have her little boy and she couldn't be happier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Finally it's done! The Maddie twist was because I've been reading way too much fanfiction like this. And I thought it would be a nic touch to the story. Um... Bones was wicked awesome last night and the premiere. House had an amazing premiere along with NCIS. My shows just kept rocking it this week. Including Grey's. Did anyone see Bones from this week? Because the end scene had me squealing all day. I'm so sorry for the very late update, school, my social life that there's very little of, and writing other stories has gotten in the way. I know bad Samantha! *hits self on back of head like Gibbs does to DiNozzo* I have an NCIS fic called Sejour Avec Moi with my fab beta reader and friend BonEsFantastic. This is for my friend Emily ( Tiva4evaxx) Who needs some cheering up I think. I love you girlie! And I'm really sorry about what's been going on. And for Em ( BonEsFantastic) who is the best. I love her to death and can't wait to see where our story takes us. I know these past couple chapters are very Maddie centered but it's for the story so just hang in there with me. And lets pray everything'll be okay for them. Really long Author's Note! Sorry! Je'taime to all my reviewers!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Well, I like this chapter. Maddie is going to get Kingston back. I love him. I think she deserves him back. Please review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth. Or in her personal life was known as Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Jacobson, was waiting for her baby boy. That blonde baby boy she loved so much. She signed her signature that she always does. Madalyn Grace Booth scribbled on the line. Andrew scribble Andrew G. Jacobson where he was supposed to sign and then they were told to wait. Emily, Evangeline, and Emma were only eight weeks old and they were really excited about getting Kingston back. His full name was beautiful. Kingston Aaron Jacobi Riley Jacobson. Kingston would be the perfect addition to their family. The cutie came in and saw Maddie's face. He smiled a wide smile. She had her arms free just in case. He came running up to her. She was a little shocked by his reaction. She picked him up.

" Hey Kingston." She said. He looked at her with a smile. He knew. He knew she was his mom. He wrapped his tan arms around her neck and hugged her tighter.

" Hey mommy." He whispered. Maddie was almost ready to start crying. He saw Andrew and the girls.

" Kingston, do you want to meet your sisters and daddy?" He nodded quickly. She carried him over to Andrew and the girls.

" That's Emily, Emma, and Evangeline. Mommy and daddy call Evangeline, Eva. So you can call her that. And there's daddy."

" Come here buddy." Andrew said. Maddie transferred Kingston into his arms.

" Mommy, are we going home?" He asked.

" Yeah little man we are." Kingston was turning five next year in July. He was in pre-school and Maddie got him in to one of the best ones. They got the girls ready and left as a family. They got home and put the girls down before getting ready to show Kingston his room. They walked into the bright dark blue room. He smiled. Kingston loved it. His bed had bright orange bedding and his room was set up amazingly boyish. Maddie was going to have to thank Parker, Wyatt, and Kacen later. He hopped up on the bed.

" You like it little man?" Maddie asked smiling. He nodded. There were toys everywhere. And books. Maddie went and sat next to him.

" Mommy, thank you for this." He said.

" No problem honey. And mommy's got great news, she's going to help you get ready in the morning and take you to school." His smile got even wider. Andrew just stood in the doorway watching them. They were happy to have him back.

" Hey babe, your mom is calling." Andrew said. She held out her hand for her Iphone.

" Hey mom." She answered.

" Hey honey, is Kingston home?"

" Yeah. My little green eyed wonder's here. What's going on?"

" I'm just making sure. Your dad is begging to see a picture of him."

" I'll send a pic to dad. Now leave me alone. Ever since I graduated you've been calling me non-stop. And by the way that was six years ago!"

" Alright. Fine. Love you."

" Love you too. Bye." Maddie hung up.

" Mommy, I want to watch Spongebob." Kingston said. Maddie smiled and shook her head.

" Alright. Mommy's going to go get it on. We have to be really quiet so your sisters can sleep." She got up and walked out into the living room and turned it on. Kingston plopped down on the couch and watched in quietly. Maddie was impressed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile...

" Mom! Wyatt hit me!" Mackenzie yelled from upstairs.

" No I didn't! She's lying!" Wyatt yelled.

" Mom! Sam's crying." Kacen yelled. Brennan and Booth both looked at each other and both quietly decided it was Brennan's turn to go break it up. Brennan thumped up the stairs and saw Mackenzie and Wyatt wrestling. Kacen trying to wrestle with them. And Samantha crying in the corner because she got hit. Brennan sighed.

" Alright guys that's enough!" She yelled over the loud grunts and screams. They stopped and looked at her. Wyatt got off of Mackenzie while Kacen did. Samantha walked over to her mom and hugged her legs.

" It was Mackenzie's fault." Wyatt said trying to lay the blame.

" Na uh. It was Mr. Attack Dog over there." Mackenzie said pointing her thumb at Wyatt.

" I have nothing to say about this." Kacen said simply. Brennan looked down at Samantha. She looked really scared.

" Sweetie, go down stairs and see daddy. Mommy's gonna take care of the older ones." Brennan said quietly. Samantha unwrapped her arms and went down stairs. Her bouncy blonde curls swaying a little bit as she left.

" Hey Sammy, what's mommy doing up there?" Booth asked her.

" I don't know. She's probably yelling at Wyatt and Mackenzie for being reckless and Kacen got caught in the middle of it." She replied simply in her high pinched tone of voice. She was jeans and t-shirt and looked too much like Maddie. She sat down on the carpeted floor and just waited for the wrath of her mother to be over.

" Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire Booth!" They heard Brennan yell. Booth and Samantha looked at each other.

" Mom." They heard Mackenzie whine.

" Wyatt Alexander Bradley Matthew Booth!"

" It wasn't me. If anything it was Samantha."

" Kacen River Gabriel Henry Booth." They heard Brennan say.

" Mom." He whined. For some reason the kids got along worse when it was just them, then if Maddie and Parker were there. Parker was coming over for dinner that night with Carrie. So it was going to be a little less. But hopefully Maddie and Drew would with the girls and Kingston. Booth grabbed the phone and dialed Maddie's number.

" Hello." She answered happily.

" Hey, are you coming over for dinner?"

" Sure. I'll have to show you guys what Drew got me. Kingston loves the girls and I'm very happy."

" Maddie." Booth chuckled.

" Daddy, I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters?"

" When'd you become so chatty?"

" Since my four year old came home."

" Ah. How's he doing?"

" He's calling Drew and I mommy and daddy."

" Cool. Haven't you always wanted to hear that?"

" Yes. Well I have to go. My princesses need me." She hung up and went to tend to her babies. The kids were yelling even more.

" Booth, can you help?" He heard Brennan whine. He sighed and went upstairs.

" Kids go get ready for Carrie, Parker, Drew, Maddie, and Kingston." He said. Mackenzie and Wyatt walked out fighting with each other on the way out of Kacen's room. Samantha had come upstairs and was waiting for Brennan to help get her ready. Kacen grabbed a pair of jeans that were nice and long and a white, red, and orange polo. He changed into that then he spiked his hair with the help of his dad. Wyatt was in jeans and his blue, green, and white polo. His dirty blonde curls like Parker's looking cute. They both slipped into their oxford style shoes and waited for the girls to be finished. Mackenzie wanted just a ponytail in that dark brown hair of hers. The curls were too cute. She slipped into her white long sleeved collared shirt with the vest and red tie and jeans. Her black converse completed the outfit. She looked too much like Maddie. Samantha on the other hand was way different. Her scoop neck layered look shirt in green with white look under it and jeans was just too cute. Brennan did a bouncy ponytail in Samantha's hair. She let the girls go down stairs and went got herself ready. She came out in a blue sweater and jeans. Booth was in a shirt that Brennan loved on him. The sweater vest and jeans. Carrie and Parker came in happily holding hands. Carrie was supporting a small silver engagement ring on her left hand. They weren't going to ask until they announced it. About fifteen minutes later Maddie and Drew came in with the crew. Kingston walked in and waited for Maddie. He was a mama's boy. Maddie and Drew got their coats off and Maddie's body was amazing. She was wearing American Eagle jeans and her Hollister sweater and cami. And she was in her black boots. She looked good for a mother of four. They got the girls out and put them in the play yard that Brennan and Booth had for them.

" Mommy." Kingston whispered. Maddie picked him up.

" Yeah honey."

" Who are all these people?" He asked.

" Well that's Grandma. And that's Grandpa. That's Uncle Parker and Auntie Carrie. That's Uncle Wyatt and Kacen. And that's Auntie Mackenzie and Auntie Samantha." She explained pointing at each of them. He nodded quickly in understanding. Brennan and Booth shared a look of amazement. She was so natural with him. And he even looked like her a little bit. The mini Brennan though gave birth to three mini Brennan's. Kingston was in tennis shoes, jeans, a blue, green, and white polo with a longsleeved white shirt under it.

" Kids go wash up for dinner." Brennan said.

" Yes ma'am."

" Madds, how'd you get so thin?" Parker asked looking at his older sister.

" I don't ever eat, exercise, and I just slim down quickly."

" Is that why you were able to keep Kingston a secret?"

" Yep. I'm kind of glad I did. But, Kingston's my baby."

" Yeah. We know." The kids came down stairs ready for dinner. They all sat down at the dinning room table. Maddie next to Drew with Kingston on her lap. Parker and Carrie next to each other. And Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Samantha all filling in the table. Brennan and Booth sat on their ends of the table. They started passing around dinner. When everyone was served they started eating.

" Mom," Maddie started. " I was thinking, I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but there's a good reason, what are we gonna do about this whole Gravedigger thing?"

" Honestly Maddie, I don't know. There's a number of things that we could do, but it might not be enough."

" Mom, I'm just worried about Kingston and this whole thing. I'm also worried about Emily, Emma, and Evangeline."

" It'll be okay Madds. Don't worry so much." Parker said.

" Hey you're only twenty one so pipe down."

" And I'm also engaged." Parker said taking Carrie's hand.

" Well congrats. My brother finally has a brain."

" Not funny Maddie."

" I thought it was very funny."

" Alright you two calm down." Brennan said.

" But mom." They both said.

" You guys are grown adults you shouldn't be acting like that."

" It's all your fault Parker."

" Is not."

" Is too."

" Is not."

" Is too."

" Parker, Maddie, enough." Booth said.

" Dad, we're just messing with each other." Maddie said.

" Yeah dad." Parker said.

" You guys are acting like you did when you guys were kids."

" So."

" Yeah. So." Booth sighed.

" Madalyn Grace, how's school going?"

" It's going good Ma."

" I'm just making sure Maddie."

" Mom, I'm fine. Honestly. Just having four kids can take it out of ya." Kacen threw something Mackenzie.

" Mom. Kacen threw something at me." Mackenzie whined.

" Kacen River."

" It wasn't me."

" It so was you, Kacen." Maddie said.

" Mom, can I just go some where else so I don't get blamed for something I didn't do." Wyatt said.

" Wyatt, you're staying here. Kacen apologize to Mackenzie."

" Sorry Kenz."

" I accept you're apology Kace."

" Kenz? That's a new one Mack."

" Well, Savannah calls me the Kenzinator all the time. So Kacen, just shortned it to Kenz."

" Why does Savannah call you the Kenzinator?"

" You used to be Madd, I'm Kenzie, Kenz, or Kenzinator."

" You'll always be my Mack."

" Why's that sis?"

" Just because your'e eleven and love me."

" Ah. It's a gag order basically."

" No. Not really."

" Well, Madds, I love you. So I really have no say in that."

" I agree Mackenzie." They finished dinner talking and laughing. It was family time. When dinner and dessert were done, the Brennan-Booth clan all settled in the living room. Maddie was sitting on Andrew's lap. Brennan on the edge of the chair with Booth's arm wrapped around her waist. Carrie and Parker on the couch. While the kids filled in the other places.

" So, Parks, when's the wedding gonna be?"

" Summer." He answered.

" Hey Maddie, can I talk to you for a sec in private?" Carrie asked.

" Sure Car." Maddie got off of Andrew's lap and Carrie got up and the walked out into the garage.

" Carrie, please tell me you're not breaking up with Parker."

" Oh god Maddie, no. I want you to be my maid of honor."

" What?"

" My sister's are great, but you've been the only person's who's been there for me. I know I'm a year younger than Parker, but I really love him; I'd love if his sister would be my maid of honor."

" Carrie, I'll totally be your maid of honor. Who's the flower girl gonna be?"

" Samantha. Ring bearer hoping Kingston could."

" Kingston would totally be able to do that. Samantha would love being the flower girl."

" Thanks Madds."

" You're welcome Car." Maddie said. She gave the younger woman a hug.

" I've always thought of you as a younger sister. Parker really loves you. I actually helped him pick out the ring."

" Well, I love it Maddie. He picked the best time too."

" Andrew proposed to me at the hospital when Kacen was being born."

" That sounds like fun."

" Well, I love him and I know he loves me. Doesn't that account for something?"

" It sure does Madds."

" Lets go inside Carrie." They walked inside. They heard laughing and crying. Maddie walked over to the play yard and picked up a crying Emily.

" Hey sweetie." She cooed at the infant in her arms. Emily's sobs settled down.

" It's okay. Mommy's got you." Brennan watched her daughter taking care of her daughter in awe. Maddie was a damn good mom. For what she'd been through in her life. She was a good mom. Her family was perfect. Her life was amazing. It was beautiful. She couldn't picture a better life. After everyone left; the kids were in bed and it was just the couple who'd been married for almost over ten years, sitting in their living room.

" Bones, what's wrong?" Booth asked feeling something was wrong.

" Maddie's not my little girl anymore. Parker's getting married. Mackenzie and Wyatt are eleven. Kacen's going to be nine. And Samantha's turning seven. Everyone's growing up. I can't believe it."

" Bones, I'm not getting it."

" I don't have anymore little ones anymore. I'm grandma for god's sake. I'm not holding a baby at night who's crying ore the three a.m. feedings. It's too normal."

" Bones, we're not having another baby."

" Why not?"

" I'm almost fifty."

" So. We're still young."

" We have grandchildren. Our grandchildren will probably have children by the time this one's out of college."

" Only Kingston would be the probably. Think about it Booth, Samantha wouldn't be the youngest and we could have a little boy. It would be fun."

" We have three girls, three boys. That's all we need."

" Booth, I want another baby."

" Baby, we're getting too old for this. We stop having kids after Samantha for a reason."

" I'll make you a deal, we'll start trying to have a baby. If I can't get pregnant within six months we'll stop."

" Bones, we both know you will."

" So Booth, it's something."

" Fine Bones, if you can't get pregnant within six months we'll stop trying."

" Good. Because I have some news."

" You're pregnant, aren't you?"

" Yep. Twelve weeks and four days."

" So you're due in May?"

" Yep. Booth, we'll be fine."

" I hope you're right Bones."

" I'm always right." She said with a kiss. It was a big life changing step that they didn't know Mackenzie and Wyatt heard.

" Get Kacen and Samantha up." Mackenzie whispered sharply. Wyatt nodded and quietly got them up. They all quietly went into the TV room.

" Mom's having a baby." Mackenzie whispered.

" No way." Kacen whispered.

" Yes way." Samantha broke into sobs.

" Sam, shhhh. Come on Sam, if mom and dad hear us." Samantha's sobs got louder. Wyatt, Mackenzie, and Kacen ran. Brennan got up and went upstairs to see what all the ruckus was about. She saw Samantha sobbing.

" Sam, honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

" Mackenzie said you're gonna have another baby." Samantha sobbed.

" Mackenzie Christine!" Brennan yelled. Mackenzie came in timidly with that awkward smile like I'm trying to act natural.

" You're grounded for two weeks."

" But mom."

" No buts Mackenzie. Now go to your room." Mackenzie turned on her heel and went back to her room.

" Sam, do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Samantha nodded. Brennan picked up the six year old and walked her to her room. Brennan climbed in next to her and started caressing her hair.

" I love you princess."

" I love you too mommy." Samantha mumbled sleepy before falling into a full slumber. Brennan quickly fell asleep too. Booth stood in the door way quietly watching his girls sleep. It was something he found so peaceful. He started thinking about when Maddie was younger. And the video he loved watching over and over again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback...

She's only three. And she's finger painting. Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, is in her mom's kitchen with her dad painting. Her dad's taking video while her mom is sitting at the kitchen table watching her daughter with a big smile on her face.

" Maddie, look at the camera." Booth instructed. Maddie turned towards the camera.

" Smile sweetheart." Her mom instructed. Maddie gave him a big smile and then turned back to her painting.

" Maddie say hi to daddy."

" Hi daddy." Brennan got up and walked over to her daughter. Wrapping her arms around the little three year old she kissed her daughter's cheek not caring about getting paint on her.

" I love you Maddie."

" I love you too mommy."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He quietly shut the door and went back down stairs and fell asleep in his own bed. He had his perfect family and a little one on the way.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So there ya go. Yes the flashback kinda changed a little bit, but it's because I'm lazy and was going off of memory. So yeah. Please review and thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I'm loving this story! Please review!

* * *

It wasn't a typical morning anywhere. Booth was cooking breakfast while Brennan was getting the kids ready. Usually it was the other way around. Brennan got all four of the kids ready so they could eat.

" Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, Sam, breakfast is ready!" Booth yelled. All four kids trotted down the stairs in their own attire. Wyatt was in baggy dark jeans with his Nike's and good polo. His hair was spiked from the recent hair cut he'd gotten. Mackenzie was in a white collared dress shirt, black tie, jeans, and black and white converse. The only thing missing was her Fedora that Maddie had gotten her. Kacen was in his polo and khakis with the oxford dress shoes. His hair also spiked. Samantha was the kind odd ball. She was in plaid black and red dress with leggings and flats. Her hair in a high bouncy ponytail. While her older sister's was straightened. Booth served up the pancakes and then served himself. He knew Brennan wasn't gonna eat anything just because she didn't want to throw up.

" Dad, can I go over to Jeremy's after school?" Wyatt asked.

" Sure buddy. Do you want mom or I to come get you?"

" No. Mrs. Dillon will bring me home."

" Daddy, I have ballet tonight at seven." Mackenzie said.

" I've got karate at five." Kacen said.

" I have gymnastics tonight at six." Samantha said.

" Maddie, should be going to gymnastics with you Sam because mommy is going to Karate with Kacen. Mackenzie, Parker's going to ballet with you tonight."

" Alrighty." They said. Booth finished eating and quickly got ready for work. The entire Brennan-Booth clan climbed into the car and drove to school. Booth dropped Brennan off at the lab with a kiss then drove to work himself. It was gonna be a long day for them.

* * *

At Maddie and Andrew's house...

Maddie had just finished getting her ten week old triplets ready. All of the girls in their own colors. Emily in purple. Emma in pink. And Evangeline in blue. It was just how they dressed. Maddie looked down at her nails she finally had a chance to get done, it was amazing she'd finally gotten a chance. The acrylic french tips looked so natural on her. Her curls were a dark chocolate brown and even bouncier than they were. She was in her American Eagle boyfriend jeans, black lace cami, and boyfriend blazer all with her black pumps. Her curls were hanging loosely over her shoulders. She picked up Emily and put her in the car seat along with the other girls. She was rushing around with Andrew to get the kids ready. It was Kingston's first day of pre-school, and Maddie needed to get going.

" Babe!" She yelled.

" Yeah!"

" Can you please help me get the girls in the car!"

" Sure!" Andrew came out of the bedroom in his Marines t-shirt and sweats. He had the day off, so he was going to abuse the privilege. He helped his wife get the kids into the car. He gave her kiss before letting her leave with their four kids. She dropped the girls off and then it was time to drop Kingston off. She got him out of the car and then walked him up to the pre-school doors. She walked him in holding his hand, and helping him hang his coat and back pack up.

" Hi. I'm Miss Kinnian." The teacher introduced herself.

" I'm Maddie Jacobson, and this is my son Kingston."

" You look very young to be having a pre-schooler." Miss Kinnian commented.

" Thank you. I try my best."

" Is he your only child?"

" No. I have three other's. Triplets. Girls."

" Ah. Well, Kingston is in good hands ma'am. Are you going to pick him up today?"

" No. His dad is."

" Alrighty." Maddie crouched down so she was eye level with him.

" You have a good day little man. Mommy loves you honey."

" I love you too mommy." Maddie gave him a hug. She kissed the top of his head before leaving.

Maddie finished class and decided to go see her mom. She drove to the Jeffersonian where she was always welcomed and pulled into the parking space she always took. She walked inside and then to the Medico-legal lab. She saw her mom up on the platform looking over somebody probably from limbo.

" You know, I haven't seen you in two weeks and nothing's really changed." Maddie piped up. Brennan turned around and smiled. She took her gloves off and came down to swipe her card to let Maddie up there. Maddie walked up there and saw the remains.

" Female, early thirties, african american, blunt force trauma." Maddie spouted off proudly.

" I thought you said no forensic anthropology, Maddie." Brennan said putting a new set of gloves on.

" It's not that. It's just... Never mind." Maddie said. Angela squealed. She wiped her card and came up on the platform wrapping Maddie in a big hug.

" Hi Ange."

" Oh, it's so good to see you. I've really missed you, Maddie."

" I've missed you too, Angela."

" Maddie, just spouted off our victims, age, race, and gender. Anything else?"

" She, was a very slender woman, maybe five foot. I'm only like 5'3."

" Bones!" Booth shouted.

" I'm up here!" Brennan shouted back.

" Hey daddy." Maddie smiled.

" Hi sweetheart." He said swiping his card through the reader. He gave Maddie a kiss quickly before giving Brennan a peck.

" Booth, what do you need?" Brennan asked.

" Guess, who got into a fight?"

" Mackenzie." Maddie said.

" Nope."

" Kacen?" Angela asked.

" No."

" Wyatt?" Brennan asked.

" Samantha Jordan Nicole Gabrielle Booth, got into a fight."

" Where is she?"

" In your office." Brennan took of her gloves then went down to her office.

" Samantha Jordan Nicole Gabrielle Booth!" She scolded. " How could you do something so reckless young lady? Now, you're suspended for three days because of it. Kindergartners do not get into fights." Brennan said.

" What did you want me to do? Some girl said something bad about Maddie, so I took some sort of action." Samantha said. She was way too smart for her age.

" What did the girl say?"

" She called Maddie a slut." Brennan shut her eyes and took a deep breath in.

" Are you kidding me? I'm totally not a slut." Maddie said.

" Maddie," Brennan sighed. " it's just some stupid girl at Samantha's school. It's no big deal."

" No big deal?" Maddie scoffed. " A little fucking kindergartner just called me a slut. That is a big deal."

" Maddie, watch the mouth."

" Mom, I do not deserve this. I'm not. I'm a mom with a son and daughter's who I love with all my heart. But, come on, that's just stupid."

" Madalyn Grace, settle down."

" Mom, I'm not going to settle down. This is so stupid."

" Maddie," Samantha began. " she's a stupid fourth grader, Mackenzie doesn't even know her. If you go tell Mrs. Gabriel, it'll only make it worse." Maddie sighed. She crouched down so she was eye level with Samantha.

" Samantha, you shouldn't fight stupid fourth graders. It isn't right. And who won?" She heard her mom groan. " Sam, you're my baby sister. I love you so much, but, you shouldn't get into fights. I know it's just so easy to stick up for your big sister, but it isn't the right thing to do."

" Maddie, it isn't right." Samantha whispered looking into her sister's blue eyes.

" Sam, I know. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll take care of it." Maddie opened her arms and Samantha wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

" Maddie, I was trying to do the right thing." Samantha whispered barely audible, but Maddie heard her.

" I know munchkin. It's okay. Mom's going to understand." Maddie whispered back. Brennan loved the way Maddie acted with the younger ones. She was so calm and understood them.

" Madds, Andrew's calling." Angela said.

" Why?"

" He probably misses his wife." Maddie sighed and picked up Samantha before taking the phone.

" What's up Drew?"

" Hey baby mama. How's a going?"

" Drew," She whined. " we've been over this, just because I've had your children doesn't mean I'm your baby mama."

" Hey! You call me your baby daddy."

" That's because it's funny." Maddie said.

" Well, it kinda is. But come on Madds, it's funny."

" I thought I was sexy mama."

" Well that too, but, come on."

" I got to go babe. Love you."

" Yeah. Yeah. Love ya too." He said before the line went dead. Maddie sighed.

" Maddie, is mommy mad at me?"

" No Sam, mommy isn't mad at you. "

" How do you know?"

" Sam, remember I was your age once. I did stuff that made mommy disappointed but never mad."

" Thanks Maddie." Samantha said wrapping her arms around her sisters neck tighter.

" You're welcome munchkin." Maddie said. She set Samantha down and straightened herself out.

" Mom, I already know you're pregnant again." Maddie said turning on her heel. She walked out smiling. She decided it was time to go home. She'd finally be alone with her husband. She left; when she got home she noticed Andrew's car wasn't in the drive way. Getting out she saw Duke and Ella in the window. Her little grey fur ball. She entered her house, and decided to go read all the old letters from when Andrew was on tour. She grabbed the first one; it read:

_Maddie-_

_Hiya baby! I know I missed your birthday, I'm so sorry. I hope you've a good three months. I'll be home soon. I love you baby! It's been so crazy over here. _

_Andrew_

_Maddie-_

_Hey babe! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home soon. Really soon, like in a couple weeks soon. Give everyone a kiss. I know missing your nineteenth birthday is hard, but I'll make it up to you. Love you baby!_

_Andrew_

_Madalyn Grace-_

_Formal huh? We haven't spoken in four months! Can you believe it babe? Longest we've never talked to each other. I love you with all my heart and I'll be home soon. _

_Andrew_

Maddie felt tears fall. She remembered looking for those small few sentece letters from him. She knew there was a chance he'd have to go back, but it was slim. Hearing the door open she wiped away the tears and looked up. Andrew appeared with a solemn face; she didn't know what to think.

" Babe, what's wrong?" Maddie asked concerned for her husband.

" I'm going on another tour." he whispered.

* * *

AN: I know it's been awhile! I'm sorry! Please review! I'm so sorry again! Life gets in the way a lot! Lol. Please review! Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been so busy that I have neglected this story, school and other stories have been taking up my time, and I need to get back into writing this one.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's nothing else.

* * *

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed; she shot up out of her seat in outrage.

"Babe, I know it's a shock, but I have to."

"We just got our son back, and you know I can't take care of four kids ALONE! How the hell could this have happened?"

"Madds, settle down."

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN! YOU ARE GOING BACK INTO THAT HELL HOLE!!"

"It'll only be for five months," Maddie blinked back tears before she could say anything.

"For five months, I'm not going to have a husband. For five months our son is going to ask me 'where's daddy?' For five months, I'll be taking care of Emily, Emma, Evangeline, and Kingston by myself."

"Honey, I'm shipping out in two days, let's make the most of it."

"I'm going to my parents house, and don't bother getting the kids." she said coldly before grabbing her coat and phone; she left the house and went to get the kids. When she went to go get Kingston, it scared him that she was there and not Andrew.

"Mommy where's daddy?" he asked once in her arms.

"Daddy couldn't make it, so mommy came and got you. Let's go get Eva, Emmy, and Emma." Maddie buckled Kingston in his car seat and they drove to go get the girls. After they got the girls Maddie drove out to that oh-so famliar house. Her parents' house; she saw both her parents cars in the drive way, and took out her iphone. She clicked the one that said mom and hit dial.

"Hey Madds," a familiar not her mom's voice answered.

"Mackenzie Christine, what are you doing with mom's phone?"

"Mom said I can answer it Madalyn Grace."

"Mack put mom on,"

"Okay," Mackenzie handed the phone to her mom.

"Madds, what do you need?"

"Can you, Mackenzie, and dad come out and help me?"

"Sure honey," Brennan replied motioning for Booth and Mackenzie to get ready. Kacen, Wyatt, and Samantha looked confused as their parents and sister walked outside. Maddie got out of her SUV and helped Kingston out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just needed somewhere right now, is everything still in my old room?" Maddie asked getting Emily out of the car. Brennan grabbed Evangeline and Booth grabbed Emma. They walked into the house and Maddie went to get the diaper bag out of the car.

"Madds, what happened?"

"My husband is being shipped out," she chocked getting Emma out then the other two and putting them in the play-yard.

"Maddie, it'll work itself out." Booth tried to comfort his daughter.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically picking up Kingston.

"Madalyn, it will," her mother insisted.

"No it won't. It feels like my marriage is over. I married too young."

"Madds, just get the kids put down and relax."

"I can't relax! My husband is going back to something!" Maddie cried. Kingston looked up at his mom and Maddie saw the flash of fear in his eyes.

"Kingston, there's nothing to be worried about, baby." she kissed the side of his head. She set him down and went to sit down on the couch and relax.

* * *

Later that night...

All of the kids were asleep and it was just Brennan, Booth, and Maddie up. Maddie looked through the old pictures, auburn curls, big blue eyes, and the tiny figure she had from day one. Her wedding day photos made her tear up; she did get married too young, but it was destiny.

"Maddie, it's late, go to bed." Brennan tried to coax.

"Mom, I'm fine. It was a stupid thing."

"Honey, you're gonna want to send him off with a smile." Booth reminded.

"My life is over. My husband's being shipped off to go knows where, and I have four kids."

"And we're here to help even though we have everyone. Maddie you are not alone."

"Mom, I can't talk to my husband,"

"Call him now Madalyn Grace," Booth ordered. Maddie pulled out her phone and dialed Andrew's number.

"Drew," he answered.

"Andrew," Maddie said

"Maddie, what the hell?"

"Drew, listen to me. I'm not happy that you are getting shipped out to god knows where, I just-just was upset. I thought we were done with the Corps."

"I know baby. You'll be fine. I'll come home and we'll be a big happy family."

"I love you," she chocked through tears.

"I love you too, baby. Give the kids a kiss for me and I'll see you soon." Maddie ended the call and leaned back and started crying. Her mother wrapped her in a hug and tried to comfort the twenty four year old.

* * *

Andrew being shipped out...

Maddie's parents had agreed to keep the kids while she went to say goodbye to her husband. She was in her favorite outfit; tight jeans, Marine Corps t-shirt, curls in a ponytail, and her tennis shoes.

"I don't want you to leave," she said with a lump in the back of her throat.

"I know baby, you'll be fine with the kids."

"Kingston keeps wonderin' why I'm crying. We've been through this so many times, I thought after the girls were born you wouldn't have to leave."

"Baby, I love you." Andrew said.

"I love you too," Maddie said in tears. He leaned down and gave her a kiss and brushed her tears away.

"Sergeant Andrew Jacobson," a gruff, gravely voice yelled. Maddie tightened her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss before letting him leave.

"I love you, Madds,"

"I love you too, Drew." Andrew kissed the top of her head and Maddie released her grip on him and walked back to her car. She drove to the one place she'll always remember; the place they got married. Maddie cut the engine and looked around at the hotel. She was eighteen when they finally tied the knot. She walked into the ballroom and where they shared their first dance as husband and wife was beautiful. She sighed and left to go back home. Go back to her kids and wait for the five months to be up...

* * *

A/N: It is done finally! Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: New chap! Yeah! This is totally different than anything I've done before :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.

* * *

First Month....

The first month was the hardest on Maddie. Too much crying not enough happy. She barely got of bed and it showed. Her hair was always a mess and the kids were practically dragging her out of bed. She soon moved back into her house and took care of the kids all on her own. Brennan and Booth were really scared Maddie was going to do something bad to her. Of course the twenty four year old didn't, but still the fear was there.

Andrew's first letter:

_Dear Maddie and Co,_

_Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing good. I miss you guys. Madds, hang in there, four more months babe. I finally found time to write to you guys. I look at the pictures every day of you guys. Again, I miss you guys. I got to go. I love you!_

_Drew_

_  
_Maddie just let the tears fall after reading that.

* * *

Second Month...

This month was a big month for them. Brennan found out she was having another little girl, so it would be Maddie, Mackenzie, and Samantha. Parker, Wyatt, and Kacen completed the boys. Maddie was feeling a tad bit better. It was name discussion for them.

"Arielle," Mackenzie suggested at the dinner table with everyone.

"Nah. To the little mermaid." Maddie commented.

"Huh?"

"Mackenzie Christine Ashton Claire Booth, you have never seen the Little Mermaid?"

"No."

"Mom, what have you done to these kids?"

"Nothing. Continue with the names."

"Neveah."

"That's weird even for our family." Parker said.

"Carrie you got anything?"

"No, I can't think of anything."

"Braiden?"

"I like that, Mackenzie," Parker commented.

"Totally."

"Braiden Erica Kinzy Violet Booth could work," Maddie said.

"What would we call her?"

"Braiden or B."

"No. Brienne Erica Kinzy Violet Booth." Carrie piped up. Parker, Maddie, Mackenzie, and Wyatt all turned their attention to her. She smiled awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Brienne Booth could work."

"Let's stray from the B names." Brennan commented rubbing her belly.

"Okay. Kimberly?"

"Cara." Wyatt stated.

"Cara Faith Kimberly Alexandra Booth." Maddie smiled.

"I love it," Parker smiled wide eyed.

"What does it mean?" Brennan asked with a secret smile.

"Cara means friend, Faith is faith, Kimberly is just cute but we can always change that, Alexandra is defending men."

"Cara Faith Alexandra Zoey." Carrie suggested.

"Zoey means life. It's perfect."

"Cara Faith Alexandra Zoey Booth it is," Brennan half smiled when she felt the kick.

* * *

Third Month....

Maddie waited for his letter to come. She always had waited; she never got the second month's letter, so she was starting to get worried. Maddie picked up the mail and walked back in the house. The girls and Kingston were at the respectable places. She saw the bills and then the wrinkled one that said 'Maddie Booth' in Andrew's hand writing. When she ripped the envelope open she was stunned. The small letter was only to her.

_Maddie,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write last month. I got way to busy, baby. I hope this means the most to you. I love you and I got to go. I have had to be a sniper several times over here. I guess I kind of missed it. That's all baby. Take care._

_Love,_

_Drew_

Maddie felt a tear slip down her cheek and dialed her mom's number to tell her Drew was safe.

* * *

Fourth Month...

This was one hard month on Maddie. She had four more weeks and he'd be home. The girls were now six months and cuter than could be. In three months she would be a big sister again, and that would be the best. Little Cara was going to be the perfect edition. Andrew's second to last letter came in the mail.

_Maddie,_

_  
I'm going to be home soon babe! Tell your parents I say hello, and they'll need to take the kids when I get back if you get what I mean. How are the girls? I can't believe they're six months old. How's Kingston? Is he happy he'll be five soon? Well, not that soon, but soon. I can't wait to see you guys! I love you baby!_

_Drew_

Maddie didn't cry over this one, he'd been home soon, so she wouldn't have to cry. She heard the kids come in the door with Parker and Carrie and she smiled. Life was going to get better. It had to get worse before it could get better.

* * *

Fifth and Final Month...

She had only a few weeks before he would be home. Cara would be making her debut, and it was time for Drew to be home. Their little girls needed him and so did Kingston. The final had arrived and she was scared to read it. Jinx it even. Maddie took a deep breath and decided to read it.

_Madalyn Grace Elizabeth Phoenix Booth, _

_I hope that wasn't too formal. Hehe. I love you babe as always. Only a few more weeks and I'll be in your arms. All tan and gorgeous too. I'll be home soon remember. I got to go. Duty calls. I love you honey._

_Drew_

No tears again; _that man, can say the sweetest things in very few words. _Maddie thought. She smiled and tucked the letter back in the envelope. Cara was seriously soon going to be there and she was super happy. The girls were seven months old and growing. Already saying mama and baba they were the cutest little mini-Maddie's ever. Kingston on the other hand, was way too impressed with his mother's tales of growing up. She had the perfect family and her husband was all that was missing.

* * *

The Marine Comes Home and there's a twist...

She stood there waiting for the tan and gorgeous man to come sweep her off her feet. Her mom was in the hospital about ready to pop on bed rest and Drew needed to hurry. Emma, Emily, Evangeline, and Kingston were all at the hospital and were waiting. Maddie saw the man she called her husband in his uniform and smiled. She attacked like she did when she was sixteen, but with more power. He dropped his bag and picked her up. Maddie held on tightly making sure he was real; that everything was real.

"Babe, you can let go." he whispered. She released her arms and looked up at him.

"I waited to see if it was a dream, but it never was. Now, we have nine month old girls, and you're here."

"How's Kingston?"

"Happy that you are home in time for his fifth birthday. Cara's about to make her grand entrance any time now, so we need to go."

"Soon, I'll be a former Marine."

"What?"

"I decided it was time, I have you and the kids, it was time. I'm on leave until it's official I am a former Marine. I checked in with my CO, and we can go."

"Babe, you've dedicated your entire life to the Corps."

"And I'm glad. You guys mean more to me, though."

"Well, I'm glad we do. Let's go. I have a baby Cara to soon meet." she smiled. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers; she smiled into the kiss and they left. By the time they got to the hospital Maddie had already gotten the call something was wrong...

* * *

A/N: And I end there. It's not the best cliffhanger, but it'll do. Is Brennan and Cara okay? What happened that Maddie got a call? Review and you'll find out :D Love ya. Two chapters in one day!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: New chap! It's probably going to be short. I really don't know. Please review :D

Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything except my OC's.

* * *

Maddie saw her father and everyone in the waiting room with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?"

"Prolapsed cord. Took her in for a crash c-section."

"If mom bleeds out she can lose the baby," Maddie said going into doctor mode.

"We know Maddie, don't go into doctor mode."

"Dad, the oxygen is being cut off, they need to get Cara out soon or she'll die."

"Maddie, we've been over EVERY option."

"Dad! I've already been through my OB rotation. I'm just stating the facts, so it doesn't seem to complicated. I know mom will be fine. Of course she will, but I'm going over the facts AGAIN, to make sure everyone understands."

"Family of Temperance Brennan," Dr. Phillips called.

"Karen," Maddie greeted.

"How's ER rotation going Madalyn?"

"Alright. How's my mom?"

"Temperance and the baby are fine. Cara weighed seven pounds, four ounces. If you want to see her, she's in the nursery." Booth walked down to the nursery and saw 'Cara Faith Kimberly Alexandra Booth' wrapped in pink and squirmy.

"She's beautiful dad," Maddie softly whispered looking it at him with a grin on her face.

"She looks like you."

"Yeah. I know. Mackenzie takes after me. Sam is in between. And Cara, is the wild card."

"You were the wild card. We never knew how you were going to turn out."

"I'm a mother, wife, soon-to-be doctor squint, and I'm a big sister. I turned out just fine," Maddie looked down the hallway.

"Oh my god," she whispered; she felt her heart sink.

"What honey?"

"It's Jake, he's here. With a new girl."

"Madds,"

"I was his number one for so long. It still hurts. It was over ten years ago, though."

"Maddie, you're happy with everything."

"I know. It still is there."

"Maddie!" she heard Jake say.

"Hi Jake," she smiled at him. He jogged his way down and wrapped her in a hug. He still smelled like that same old cologne and axe body spray.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Four kids and a husband. I'm great."

"Chelsea is having our second child, Aiden. We have Aja already."

"I have Kingston, Emily, Emma, and Evangeline."

"Oh cool, I really did miss you."

"I've sort of missed you," she joked lightly.

"I heard you got married when you were eighteen. You're still married to him?"

"I'm still married to him. My mom just had the last Booth."

"I heard after Mackenzie and Wyatt, she had a couple more."

"Yes she did. Kacen and Samantha. She just had Cara."

"Cool. Well, we should get together for coffee sometime. Catch up. I can't believe it's been so long." Jake walked away with a smile and Maddie turned back to her dad.

"He seems to have changed Madds."

"I'm not throwing away six years of marriage over a guy."

"I know you never will or would, but maybe you should catch up seriously."

"Maybe we should," she smiled.

"You know you look like your mom right?"

"Don't remind me I'm the mini-brennan." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Maddie curled her head in.

"You guys were so young whe you had me,"

"I know, now Cara is going to be the one pointing out her parents are old,"

"Don't worry about it, I can just say I'm her mom,"

"Great Madds,"

"Daddy, you guys aren't old. Especially to have me." He rolled his eyes.

"Really? Did you seriously just do that?"

"Maddie,"

"I have been around mom too long,"

"Yes. Yes you have,"

"Dad, Cara's perfect. Maybe next time you should keep it in your pants," Maddie smirked before she walked away. Booth turned three shades of red and turned back to look at Cara. When Maddie got to waiting room, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets shot up.

"So, how's Cara?"

"She's doing great. Mom is recovery. My gosh, is she beautiful."

"Cara or your mom?"

"Cara, Hodgins,"

"What's with the C names?" Angela asked.

"Carmen, Cara, I don't know,"

"So, how's your dad holding up?"

"Good. Mom, won't leave us, I know it." Mackenzie, Wyatt, Kacen, and Samantha walked over to Maddie, including Parker.

"Us Booth kids have to stick together." she whispered. They all nodded.

"Maddie," Kacen whispered.

"Yeah Kace,"

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Of course little man, Cara just made mommy a bit sick. Everything'll be fine,"

"We're Booth's, nothing happens to us," Mackenzie commented.

"Kenz, you amaze me, child,"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. You wanna go see Cara?" Kacen, Wyatt, Samantha, and Mackenzie nodded. Maddie gestured for them to follow her and they walked down to the nursery. They saw the little baby with the last name Booth.

"That's really her?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Yes, Mack, that's really her." Parker answered.

"She doesn't look anything like us!"

"She's a newborn! Of course she won't, Mack." Maddie stated.

"Well, the Booth's have a new child to break in," Wyatt said. Maddie turned and smiled at him. They all turned their attention back to Cara, and watched her sleep peacefully. They had a new Booth; Brennan was okay, but the one thing they didn't know, was someone from their past was coming back...

* * *

A/N: Yeah new chap! Please review!!


	10. Important Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As of this week, I have started track. I ache all the time, and I do not get home until really late; I am so sorry to all my loyal reviewers. I will try to write as much as I can, but I do not have a lot of extra time on my hands....People reading Family Life, I'm getting out three or four more chapters then I am done with my Bones story....Y'all that are reading The Queen of Heart's please be well aware that I'm trying my best to get everything written. My one-shot readers I'm working on the fourth one that's called "November it Shall Be". Matchmaker at 14 readers I'm working my butt off to get a quality chapter up, but it's coming up as blanks.**

**As for more everyone else, I'm trying....It sucks that I can't do what I would like to do, but track and academics are way more important. I promise a butt load of updates when I am done. Em kinda doesn't have internet, so we're just trying to work together. I love all you guys and you do not know how much it kills me I have to do this. Also, my one year anniversary is coming up of writing fanfic this month and I'm very excited!!!!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally a new chapter for Family Life!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY GUYS!!!! My bones Muse to a vacation. So did other muses, so I'm treating you with this. I finally got Microsoft word!!!! I've also been super busy!!!!! Thanks for reading. I love you guys!!!!!! Also, this takes place a year later. I'm taking it a different direction. Sorry!!!!!!!!

Things currently going on in my life: I had All City Music Festival, tests, and several other things. I'm beat. So, here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, if I did this would have happened!!!!

* * *

One Year Later….

Cara was finally a year, so was Evangeline, Emily, and Emma. Maddie looked down at Kingston and smiled; she had her baby back along with her triplet girls.

Brennan and Booth served Cara her cake and watched the baby smear bright pink frosting all over her face; everyone laughed. Parker had his arms firmly placed around Carrie as they watched the scene unfold before them.

It had been one hell of a year for all of them. They had finally found out what had happened to those girls; they locked the killer up and it was somewhat normal again.

Maddie picked up a squirmy Evangeline and kissed the baby's cheek; Evangeline squealed. Andrew wrapped a tan arm around Maddie's waist. Emily and Emma were walking around and bumping into peoples legs.

Kingston looked up at his mom and smiled; with Maddie's ruffled his curls. She handed Andrew Evangeline and walked over to Cara. Samantha, Kacen, Parker, Mackenzie, Wyatt and Parker followed her.

"Happy Birthday Cara," Maddie smiled; Samantha, Kacen, Parker, Wyatt, Mackenzie, and Maddie started singing Cara happy birthday.

* * *

Later that evening…

Maddie helped her parents clean up from the party; Andrew had driven home with the four kids and knew she wouldn't be back until late. She smiled when she saw the splatter of pink frosting on the wall.

Brennan moved the high chair back into the kitchen and smiled at the worn tray and seat. All of the kids used the high chair for their first birthday part. It was finally time to retire that old thing.

"Well, Mom, we did well this year," Maddie smiled.

"We did, Madds," Brennan smiled.

"I didn't want to tell you out there, but Andrew's moving out."

"What?"

"We need some space—and it's just easier this way. He's not going to be gone that long, but he's moving out." Brennan set down the dish in her hand; Maddie looked at her mom with glassy eyes. No one knew; just because Andrew was leaving, doesn't mean they didn't love each other.

"Madalyn," Brennan sighed.

"Mom, I married too young. I was eighteen! Drew and I want to find each other again."

"I know Maddie! I was there remember?" Maddie sighed and shut her eyes tight; tears were forming.

"I don't want to lose him. I love him and the kids to death. I need him, Ma. He's moving into the apartments across the street from the house. It's hard for me to comprehend that we let it get this bad. Mom, I don't want it to be over because of something stupid."

"What happened?"

"Jake happened. Andrew and I have been together since I was sixteen; Jake came back. He was at the hospital when Cara was born. We had a cup of coffee and it killed me. He was wearing a ring like me. I miss the way he made me feel. Getting in his truck and driving on the dirt road until the road ran out. Drew and I never were that adventurous." Brennan walked over to her; she wrapped Maddie in a hug.

Then she whispered, "Follow your heart."

"I will mom," Maddie whispered back before leaving the house to go home. She felt the first tears slipped down her face.

When she got home, it was too quiet for her taste. The kids must've been staying at Andrew's. The toys were strewn allover the floor; clothes that didn't make into the hamper.

No screaming of the girls, or Kingston watching sponge bob; it felt odd to set her purse down and climb into bed---alone.

Soon, it would be over. The long lonely nights, they would be back to a happy family again, or so she hoped. Andrew was hers, had been for a long time. Now her life felt uncontrollable. She curled into the sheets and prayed that tomorrow they could try to mend the somewhat broken fence.

However, for now, she was alone in D.C. while her kids slept at their father's house.

* * *

A/N: Finally! So frigging sorry!!! I have something called track and its very unforgiving. Enjoy this chapter. The story is almost over. I'm sad its coming to a close. Needn't to worry, I'll have more Bones stories coming your way. I promise. My one year fanfic anniversary is today, so I'm trying to get updates up. I know this is short.


End file.
